Two Fourteen
by BabyGurl278
Summary: Three Girls. Three special moments. One marvelous day. A collection of three Valentine's Day one-shots.
1. Heart Within the Sky

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

Let me start off by saying that. I had crazy ideas for a Valentine's Day one-shot, and I didn't know if I should go ahead and write them or not. Then, I thought what the hell. So, here I am back for the lovely V-day with some brand new material.

This has three parts to it if you didn't notice from the summary. Each part focuses on a different couple. I decided to change it up instead of writing them all together, so you get three parts instead. Sadly, only one part is written. The last two will be up this weekend. I at least wanted to get one up on Valentine's Day.

**Inspiration**: I was driving to school to one day and happened to look at the sky like I always do. It was bizarre, but I saw a heart in the sky. It was a little deformed, but after looking closely I noticed it truly did resemble a heart. A one-shot focused on an event like that came to mind.

Enjoy. Part I.

_--------------------------_

_Heart Within The Sky  
_By **BabyGurl278**

_"Life has taught us that love does  
__not consist in gazing at each other  
__but in looking outward together  
__in the same direction."**-Saint-Exupery**_

It was a marvelous day. It was surprisingly pleasant despite the time of year. The temperatures were mild enough to toss away the usual heavy coats, yet the constant blow of the wind caused for a warm or comfy sweater to be an essential need. The sun remained visible the entire day even shining through every cloud that flew in its path. The light snow from the previous night had finally melted causing the grass to become damp, and the roads slick.

Today appeared perfect in the eyes of one young teen, but perfect was never correct word to use. It was the day of being affectionate and caring. It was February 14th or as many called it Valentine's Day. It became the number one day of love. For Zelda Hyrule, it felt like the complete opposite. Instead of being with that one special person or family she was walking through the park alone.

For once Valentine's Day had fallen on a Saturday. She wished for her day to be filled with fun and romance, but it became nothing more than a wish. She spent the morning working. She was grateful enough to get the blessing of departing early, but that only made her boring and lonely afternoon longer. She envied her parents who left town to spend Valentine's Day together. Her two best friends Samus and Peach had plans of their own. Samus was heading out to dinner, while Peach was stuck babysitting. Zelda even tried calling Link, her long time friend, but he never answered her calls.

Perhaps he was with another. She tried so hard not to believe it.

So in the end she found herself alone. Enjoying the quiet and peaceful walk through the local park in the middle of downtown. She wasn't alone of course. Other local residents also retreated for the park on the lovely day. She had spotted a lot of couples. Six exactly; she had counted them all. Most were cuddling on a bench eating chocolate, while she saw two older couples enjoying a picnic.

It was truly amazing. A picnic in the middle of February. It was another wish she secretly held.

Zelda paced her herself as she walked under a large oak tree. She felt the shade nice and relaxing as a sudden breeze greeted her face, and blew through her long blonde hair. Her eyes lifted to the empty playground in the distance where she decided to rest for a bit.

She sat down on one of the swings, and gripped the bars tightly rocking herself back and fourth. The teen leaned back in the seat as she gained enough force to lift of the ground, and begin swinging. It wasn't quite the day she wanted, but enjoyed that she was able to at least get out of the house.

An older couple, both appeared in their mid-twenties, walked by Zelda hand in hand. The brown haired woman carried a long thin box possibly filled with a rose. Zelda lowered her sneakers to the ground slowing down the swing. Sand and dirt flew into the air as she came to a stop. A smiled formed on her lips as she watched the couple pass by laughing, and talking softly amongst each other.

"Zelda."

Zelda blinked at the sound of her name being called and immediately stood to her feet. She spun around astonished to see Link behind her. He headed in her direction from around the small playground, most likely arriving from the parking lot. He wore long loose dark blue pants with a black and green sweater. A matching beanie was worn on his head with his blonde bangs exposed. His keys dangled in his hands.

"Link." She gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Link stopped on the other side of the swing smiling. "I was actually looking for you."

She was astonished by Link's statement. Zelda would never have guessed Link was looking for her. "Really?" She chuckled anxiously. "How did you know I was here?"

Link crossed his arms apprehensively. "Actually, I didn't. I was heading to my car to get my cell phone when I saw you swinging."

Zelda frowned in response. "What are you doing at the park?"

"Follow me and I'll show you." Link lifted his hand waving in his direction as he stepped out from behind the swings.

Zelda watched as Link walked to the sidewalk waiting for her to accompany him. Without hesitating, Zelda followed. She was curious as to his purpose at the park. She had hoped that he wasn't with another girl for Valentine's Day. She was going to question it, but couldn't seem to bring herself to open her mouth and speak. A knot was caught in her throat. She couldn't believe how anxious she was.

"Why are you at the park?" Link lowered his azure eyes to her breaking the silence that abruptly formed.

"I was just out for a bit." Zelda replied flatly lowering her head.

"You're not spending Valentine's Day with anyone?"

Zelda was too caught up in her conversation with Link that she had failed to notice their walking had left the sidewalk and continued on the grass to large tree. She shook her head as they both abruptly stopped facing each other. She then turned the tables around finally questioning him.

"Uh, no actually I don't." He grinned and held his hand out to the side. "But now I do."

Zelda followed his movements lowering her head to the sight Link had wanted her to see. A gasp escaped from her mouth suddenly that she immediately covered her mouth embarrassed. Link didn't seem to mind as he softly laughed watching her continue to gaze upon the picnic in front of them. The blanket was set up underneath a large tree covering it completely with shade. On the red and white blanket two bottles of water sat resting on paper plates. A brown picnic basket rested on the edge of the blanket.

"Link…" Zelda lowered her hand searching for the right words to say. She sighed deeply dropping her hands to the side. "I'm not dressed for a picnic."

Link frowned as he glanced down at her purple and white sweat suit she threw on after getting out of work. He opened his mouth hesitating to speak, but Zelda laughed revealing it was a joke. She shook her head as Link chuckled nervously.

"You were…joking." Link commented.

"Yes. I was." She looked over at the picnic set up amazed at how quickly a wish is fulfilled. "This is lovely." She whispered.

Link walked over to the basket and bent down revealing it's contents. "Thanks." He pulled out a perfectly wrapped sandwich causing to Zelda laugh again as he handed it to her. "I know how you love sandwiches." He grinned.

"Peanut Butter and Jelly?" Zelda questioned taking it from him. Link nodded sheepishly. "My favorite."

She sat down across from him as took out another identical sandwich. He grabbed two bags of chips, and green apples. "I know it's not much, but I kind of got everything ready at the last minute." He admitted.

"It's okay. You know exactly what I like." Zelda took the time to unwrapped the sandwich, and carefully took a bite as Link guzzled down half of his water. She began to ponder over what had just happened. "So, let me get this straight. You came here and set up a picnic…for us?"

Link lowered his water and nodded. He swallowed, and briefly gasped for air. "I guess you can say that." Zelda couldn't help but smile. "I knew you didn't have plans, so I decided to surprise you with a mediocre picnic."

Zelda laughed setting her sandwich down on the plate. She shifted to a comfortable position leaning her back against the tree. "I don't think it's mediocre. I think it's really sweet what you did. I really appreciate it, Link."

"Thanks. You know, I don't think anyone should spend Valentine's Day alone." Link leaned back, and rested on the tree next to her. He took another swig of his water before enjoying the sandwich made.

Zelda continued to smile at Link before looking out at view in front of them. She watched other couples continue with their day enjoying the time they spent together. She was content to know she was finally enjoying hers. Despite work, and her lonely afternoon things turned around thanks to Link. She was truly amazed.

It caused her to think back to their childhood. Both of their parents used to throw picnics all the time inviting family, and friends. They were doing the same thing they did ten years ago. Her and Link were both sitting under a tree in the park eating sandwiches and drinking water. They were having fun, and that's all that mattered.

"Hey, let's play the cloud game like old times." Link suggested.

"I'd love to." Zelda agreed. It didn't matter that they grew up they still kept it a tradition.

Link lifted his hand, and pointed a large cloud on her right. "Look." He leaned forward to get a better glimpse. "That one looks like dog's face."

Zelda squinted, and followed his finger to where he was pointing. It took a while but she noticed the dog steadily forming from the group of clouds. She saw the long droopy ears, and nose that soon became deformed as the wind pushed the clouds east. The eyes were last thing she had spotted before the figured became nothing more than a bunch of white puffs.

"That was a good one. You had a fast eye on that."

Link nodded triumphantly as he took another bite. "Okay, your turn." He directed.

Zelda turned her attention back to the sky searching for a figure she could recognize. She had a difficult time at first, since the clouds seemed to move rather quickly today. Most of the clouds were separate from one another unable to form something for Zelda to guess, but her eyes finally spotted a figure.

It was faint at first, but then steadily turned into something marvelous. She lifted her hand above her eyes to get a better look at the clouds in the sky. Slowly but surely three clouds had came together into an astonishing shape. It caused Zelda to immediately lift her hand and point to the sky.

"Look!" She called. Link reacted to her voice lifting his head. "I found something. You see it?"

Link was silent for a moment. Zelda turned her head to Link noticing his face was scrunched to get a better look. Then he calmed as a smile formed across his lips. "Yeah." He whispered softly. He leaned back and turned his head facing her. Their eyes had met. "A heart."

Zelda felt her face blush as she nodded lowering her hand. "Yes, it is."

She focused her attention back to the sky where she watched the heart shape cloud remain in form. Other couples had stopped, and turned their attention above as well admiring the beauty the two friends had first witnessed. Zelda leaned back to the tree drawing enough courage to rest her head against Link. Link didn't have any objections to her actions as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder hugging her tightly.

"Thank you Link for this wonderful picnic."

"No problem, Zelda. Thanks for coming."

The heart within the sky finally departed as the clouds broke apart. Even though the heart was broken, Zelda knew hers was just getting stronger. It was thanks to this day she believed her and Link were closer. She enjoyed it, and could tell he did as well.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Link whispered as he gently kissed her hair.

Yes. It was surely a marvelous day indeed.

Zelda closed her eyes, and smiled. "You too, Link."

--------------------

**Author's Notes::**

I hope everyone enjoyed this. I actually liked writing it, and this has to be the only one-shot I will ever write based on a Link and Zelda pairing. So I'm dedicating this to all of the Zelda and Link fans, especially _Royal Kenya _and _Sage of Downtown Hyrule_. I apologize for any mistakes. No one is perfect.

Part II will come soon, I promise. I have half of it written. Also I won't tell which couple it will focus on. It's a surprise.

Until Next Time.


	2. Lover's Candy

Part II. Yes! I would have finished this last night but I got hooked to watching Holes on the Disney Channel. My apologizes, but I got it up eventually.

**Inspiration:** The inspiration for this one-shot was simple, the little Candy Heart's with sayings on them. I saw them at the store one day and then an idea came to mind, so this is what I had gotten out of it. Personally, I'm not a fan of the candy because certain ones taste gross.

Enjoy Part II.

----------------------------

_Lover's Candy  
_By **Babygurl278**

_"Love is the enchanted dawn of every heart."_  
**- Lamartine**

"Peach! Can I have a snack?"

Peach Toadstool leaned her head against the couch as she turned to the young six-year-old who broke her concentration from the TV. Nana Climberg stood at the end of the couch patiently waiting for babysitter to answer. She contained a cheerful smile as her short brown pigtails bounced in every direction.

The teen nodded in response. "Sure, go ahead." Nana cheered running into the kitchen. Peach kept the volume low listening to cabinets open, and bags crumble as Nana searched for cookies, which Peach had found to be the younger twin's favorite. "Not too much though," she called.

"Okay," Nana replied faintly.

It was a typical Saturday afternoon, and Peach found herself babysitting. The only downside was that it was Valentine's Day. Peach didn't mind earning some money, but desired to be out with friends celebrating her favorite holiday. She knew her other friends were probably busy like her. Zelda unfortunately had to work, and Samus was heading out to dinner later on tonight. As long as she wasn't sitting at home, she was content. Although she sat at her neighbor's house instead. She couldn't really complain since she did agree to the job. Plus she loved the Climberg twins Nana and Popo. Even though they are fraternal twins the two were much alike appearance wise. Popo is only two minutes older than Nana. He tends to be more sensitive and clueless at times, while Nana acts older than she really is.

Peach reclined back on the couch as she began surfing through the channels on TV. It was an ordinary afternoon which meant most of the shows were re-runs. Peach found herself watching the weather channel, which was astonishing to believe.

"_The Southwest is looking pretty quiet today with a few rain showers impacting the evening commute, while the Northeast is enjoying some lovely warm weather for this time of year. Enjoy the holiday."_

Click.

"Why are you taunting me?" Peach muttered.

"Peach?"

The blonde teen turned her head watching as Popo and Nana both walked into the room. The twins were dressed in similar outfits, with the exception of the color. Popo was known for his taste in blue wearing a plaid blue shirt, and black pants. Nana wore a pink plaid shirt, and a black skirt with stockings. Pink ribbons were keeping her hair in pigtails.

Peach smiled at their arrival as they took a seat on the couch next to her. Popo rested on the arm of the couch while Nana sat in the middle looking up at their babysitter apprehensively. "Is it our fault you're not enjoying the holiday?"

"What?" Peach frowned shaking her head a little perplexed by Nana's question. "What gave you that idea?"

Nana shrugged. "I don't know. You seem upset."

"I'm not," Peach assured. "I only think it's a holiday if you have some one special. It's not like we get the day off."

"So you don't have anyone special?" Popo looked up at the older teen.

Peach shook her head. "No, I don't."

Nana and Popo both exchanged glances as Peach turned to the cartoons for them to watch. It was true that she didn't have anyone, but she didn't let that spoil her fun. She was okay not having a Valentine, despite that there was someone in mind she secretly wanted.

"I don't want to watch Spongebob SquarePants," Nana complained crossing her arms.

"This is my favorite show," Popo remarked.

Peach snapped out of her concentration as the two began to argue. She sighed with a smile amused at the two bickering over something so small. She grabbed the remote as the front door bell rung, and lifted up from the couch. Nana and Popo both immediately stopped listening briefly before they went at it again. Peach placed the remote on the TV as she turned to answer the door.

"Nana, the show is only on for thirty minutes. Let Popo watch it and then you can pick the next show to watch," Peach called over her shoulder.

Her suggesting must have worked for the argument had stopped. Peach smiled triumphantly before pondering at who was at the door. She found it strange that the Climberg's would get any visitors knowing they were out for the day, but then she believed the door for her. Though Peach couldn't come to any conclusions on who it would be.

She answered the door, and nearly fell where she stood. Her eyes widened as Roy Pyro stood on the other side with his usual cocky grin. He was dressed wearing causal blue jeans and a black coat with a white undershirt underneath. He held small box in his hands, but Peach was unable to guess what it was. She briefly looked at him speechlessly before abruptly looking around him to see if he was being accompanied by anyone else.

Roy immediately caught on as he lifted his hand into the air shaking his head. "No, it's just me."

"Why are you here?" Peach questioned.

Roy's mouth fell open as he raised his eyebrows astonished. He crossed his arms shifting his weight to one side. "Wow. That's the greeting I get?"

Peach frowned distraught realizing the mistake she had made. "Oh no, I'm sorry. Hi Roy, I just didn't expect to see you here."

Roy waved her off, "It's okay. I was just messing with you." He grinned, "I heard you were stuck babysitting the twins, so I wanted to stop by and surprise you."

Peach laughed sheepishly. "Well, this is a surprise."

"Mind if I come in?" Roy inquired. "We're letting in a draft."

Peach immediately stepped to the side inviting him in the house. She closed the door behind them, and turned following him deeper into the living room. She was content that her best friend decided to come visit, but didn't understand why he wasn't out enjoying the day. She found it strange how her secret Valentine came to visit her on this day. Peach watched as he walked over to the black desk sitting against the wall. Roy leaned up against it and waved at the twins who finally realized his presence.

"Nana, Popo you both remember Roy," Peach introduced.

Nana grinned and waved. "Hey."

Popo nodded turning his attention back to the TV, not even focused on the new guest. "Hi."

Roy laughed before averting his eyes to the cartoon the twins were watching. His eyes widened as he jumped up pointing to the screen. "Oh man, I love Spongebob!"

This caused Nana and Popo to both exchange glances before turning back to the redheaded teen. "Are you serious?" Popo raised an eyebrow.

Roy grinned. Peach walked up to him shaking her head. "He was only joking." She looked back her close friend eying the small box in his hands. "What's that?"

Roy lowered his head. "Oh this?" He chuckled handing the box to her exposing the candy inside. "It's the candy hearts. I thought you'd might like a Valentine's Day treat."

Peach blushed as she opened the box, and grabbed the first candy she touched. She immediately tossed it into her mouth oblivious as to what was written across it. With a thankful smile she handed the box back to Roy, and walked over to the empty chair next to the couch.

Roy's mouth held agape as he turned to Peach who finished chewing the heart. "Just one?"

"I'm saving the rest for later," she replied. "That was sweet of you to bring some."

Roy jokingly huffed. "I come all the way over here bearing a Valentine's Day gift, and you only have room for one tiny yellow heart." Peach smiled. Roy grinned as he held his hand out pouring a bunch of hearts into his hand. Peach's eyes widened as he held his hand back, and gently tossed them in her direction. "Take them!"

Peach gasped. "Roy!" She laughed as candy collided into her before falling to the floor below, and sinking into the chair. Nana and Popo both laughed as Peach shook her hair watching as two small hearts fell to the floor. "You're cleaning this up." Her voice trailed off as she focused her attention to her lap. One heart had landed perfectly right side up facing her direction. Her soft blue eyes swiftly read the print across the center before a smile appeared across her lips.

"If you would just eat them I wouldn't have to chuck them at you," Roy shot back as he stuffed one into his mouth.

Peach hesitated for a bit, before grabbing the heart from her lap and standing to her feet listening to more pieces of candy hit the floor. Nana and Popo both watched as she stuck the heart into her pocket, and walked over to Roy who continued to eat the rest within the box.

"You know Roy…" she called out stopping in front of him.

"What?" He questioned.

"I have a gift for you," Peach replied.

"And what's that?"

Forcing her fears behind her Peach stepped forward, and placed her hands upon Roy's cheeks inviting him in a sudden kiss. She closed her eyes as she felt their lips greet ignoring the rapid beating of her heart. Roy was staggered being completely off guard, but abruptly enjoyed the moment as he slipped his hands around her waist. The moment ignited the holiday feel into the room. It didn't before, but now it truly felt like Valentine's Day.

Peach could feel four inquisitive eyes watching them closely as childish "oohs" filled the room followed by Nana giggling. Roy was the first to pull back as Peach lowered her hands to her side. She opened her eyes only to find his affectionately staring back at her. Her face burned from embarrassment as she turned her head briefly looking at the twins smiling.

"What was that for?" Roy questioned softly.

Peach looked up at him. "The candy told me to do it," she replied.

Roy chuckled. "Is that so?"

Peach dug into her pocket, and pulled out the green heart shaped candy revealing it to him. She unfolded her hands showing Roy the candy that sat faced upward in his direction. She watched him smile upon reading the tiny print that read _Kiss Me_ written across the center.

"Wow," he muttered. "That was pretty cool."

"It was interesting," Peach commented.

For some strange reason she couldn't seem to let go of the candy. It just wouldn't seem right to eat it.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Peach," Roy smiled placing his hands in his pockets.

Peach laughed wrapping her arms around him as she rested her head against his chest. "Happy Valentine's Day, Roy."

While the two embrace, the Climberg twins remained on the couch ignoring the TV completely still watching their every move. Popo raised an eyebrow curious as he turned around facing his younger sister next to him.

"I don't get it," Popo explained. "Why did Peach kiss him?"

Nana rolled her eyes at Popo's foolishness. "Because she loves him. There was something going on with the candy."

"The candy?" Popo repeated. "Is it a lover's candy or something?"

Nana could only shrug in response. They didn't understand what triggered the event between Peach and Roy. Whether it was the candy or the spirit of the holiday, it left the twin's minds drifting into wonder.

------------------

**Author's Notes:**

Part II is finished, and hopefully Part III should be up tomorrow. I'm still getting the idea flowing through my head so it will be interesting. Obviously, the couple is no mystery.

I'm really glad about the outcome of this one-shot. I enjoyed writing it only because of the pairing and the situation. Hopefully it will have the same effect for everyone else. Again, I'm sorry for any mistakes. I tried to fix the ones I saw and improve from the last one-shot.

Until Next Time!


	3. Perfection of a Rose

I'm terribly sorry for the late update on this final chapter. I personally didn't think it would take this long, but a lot of things have came up and I just recovered from the stomach flu (Yuck). I hope this chapter still makes up for the long wait.

**Inspiration: **The inspiration for this one-shot came to mind after some hard thinking. I had a bunch of ideas for this one, but it basically came down to one. I also added a small twist at the end. Another inspiration came from listening to the song "I'm Gonna Love You," by Jennifer Love Hewitt.

Enjoy Part III.

----------------------------

_Perfection of a Rose_  
By **Babygurl278**

_"The love we give away is the only love we keep."_  
**-Elbert Hubbard**

"Cheer up, Samus. It's not going to _that_ bad spending time with your family."

Samus folded her arms across her chest as she leaned against the windowsill focused on the world outside her bedroom. Krystal's encouraging words ran through her mind over and over again. She tried to tell herself the same, but found it impossible to admit.

"That bad?" Samus repeated taking the time to look away from the window. Krystal sat on the edge of Samus's bed with her legs crossed, and both arms stretched out behind her supporting herself up. She wore a white sweatshirt and a pair of jeans with black boots. The nineteen year old vixen grinned in response. "It's not that I don't love my family, but I would rather spend time with him."

"I understand perfectly," Krystal sat upright resting her elbows on her legs. "My parents wanted me to go out to dinner with them and my little sister, but luckily I was able to snatch a date with Fox."

Samus sighed watching her neighbor drive down the street in a black Sedan. It the first Valentine's Day that her and her boyfriend Marth were together. She had been anticipating this day for months, until Marth had explained he would be out of town with his father. Now Samus was stuck without her Valentine, and spending the night at a family dinner.

"There will be other day's you both can go out," Krystal explained.

"I know, but not other days like this," Samus replied turning back to her close friend. "It's not just Valentine's Day, but also…"

Krystal nodded interrupting as she caught the drift. "Oh yeah…I completely forgot."

Samus frowned. "You see now?"

"You'll see him tomorrow," Krystal reassured smiling, hoping to try and cheer the depressed blonde.

A sudden knock came to the door causing Samus and Krystal to both react looking in that direction. Mrs. Aran, Samus's mother, spoke on the other end before opening the door. She stuck her head into the room revealing her bright blue eyes, and long wavy blonde hair. "Samus, you should probably get ready soon. It's almost time to go. Also, you might want to dress nicely tonight."

"Why?" Samus questioned in response. "It's just us."

"Yes, I understand but there is nothing wrong with being classy," Mrs. Aran politely smiled at Krystal before slipping out of the room.

Krystal raised an eyebrow perplexed looking back at Samus who shared the same expression. The eighteen year old shrugged as she removed herself from the windowsill stepping over to her closest following her mother's commands.

Krystal stood to her feet pulling out her keys. "I wonder what that's about."

"Who knows?"

"Well, I'm going to head out. I got to get ready for my date," Krystal grinned ecstatically.

Samus laughed as she pulled out one of her dresses. "Have fun tonight."

"Thanks," Krystal replied walking over to the door. She grabbed the doorknob giving Samus a thumbs up. "You have fun too. It's always nice to spend some time with your family."

Samus reluctantly agreed. "I know," she sighed. "Thanks."

Krystal turned, and opened the door waving before she left.

----------------------------

It didn't take long for Samus to get dressed for the night. She wasn't fond of dresses, but found a way to get by them during certain occasions. She stepped to her floor mirror examining herself before leaving. She wore a black spaghetti strap dress that feel just below her knees, and matching heels. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with two long strands loose on the sides. She sighed at her reflection feeling like she had overdone it. She was dressed more for a date, and not a family outing. Though she couldn't help but listen to Krystal's words, and just enjoy the night. Her parents weren't bad to spend time with, and since Marth was out of town she thought, "what the hey?"

Samus walked over to her bed and grabbed the thin black jacket that came with the outfit. It was thanks to Zelda who helped her pick it out at the store one day on their shopping spree together. She tossed the jacket around her shoulders stuffing her arms into the sleeves. Her thin silver cell that was revealed after being hidden under the coat. She sat down, and picked it up dialing Marth's number hoping for an answer.

She listened to the dreadful rings before the answering machine had picked it up. She was tempted a leave a message, but found herself closing her phone as another steady knock came to the door. Samus immediately stood and turned as her mother opened the door once more dressed in a similar fashion as her daughter.

"Are you ready, Samus?"

"Yes mother," Samus replied. "I'm ready."

The drive to the restaurant was a silent one. Samus sat in the back seat staring helplessly out the window. Lights shined in her face as her father carefully drove down the crowded lively streets. She looked out at the cars driving by feeling herself daze into her own world. She thought about Marth, and what he was doing at the moment. Was he thinking of her? Or enjoying his time with his father? It was a special day for both of them announcing their four month anniversary, but Marth had more to celebrate. She wish could be with him.

They drove passed the Outback, which caused Samus to smile trying to spot either Krystal or Fox's car in the parking lot. Krystal had told her earlier today that Fox had made reservations, which was the vixen's favorite place to eat. Samus could easily understand why Krystal didn't pass up the opportunity to go on a date wit him. Plus, Samus didn't forget the crush Krystal had on Fox since the beginning of tenth grade.

Her father turned onto a side street causing Samus to sit up looking in the direction they were heading. The only restaurant in the area was Olive Garden, which puzzled her somewhat. She knew this wasn't the place her parents had agreed upon, and they were the type of people who don't change their minds at the last minute.

"What are we doing here?" Samus questioned as her father pulled into the parking lot. Samus looked out the window as they drove up to the front entrance, where a group of people were seen standing outside.

"We're dropping you off," her mother replied.

Samus's eyes widened. "What?" She grabbed her mother's seat pushing herself closer to the front. "What do you mean? I thought this was a family outing."

Her father placed the car in park before turning back his daughter looking at her behind his glasses. "Just head inside. We were told to drop you off here."

"By who?" Samus squealed.

Her mother kindly laughed. "Have fun, dear."

Samus sighed aggravated knowing that her parents weren't going to say anything else. She unbuckled herself, and stepped outside feeling a little embarrassed that she was arriving alone. She nodded good-bye to her parents who waved and drove off heading to the destination their hearts were truly set on, leaving Samus to find her way alone.

Realizing standing outside in the cold wasn't going to do her any good she headed inside hoping to see a familiar face. Inside more people were seen waiting as they sat around the entrance. Samus walked up to the brunette behind the podium holding a pen and menu in her hands. She lifted her head to Samus, and smiled with a friendly greeting.

"Hi, welcome to Olive Garden may I help you?"

Samus bit her lip anxiously as she abruptly scanned the area for someone she recognized. Nothing but strangers surrounded her. "I believe I'm here for someone."

"Your Name?"

"Samus Aran."

The woman looked over Samus's appearance before looking at the names listed on the sheet. Samus lowered her eyes trying to follow her gaze at the names printed in messy handwriting, but found no luck before the employee responded.

"Ah yes, you must be with the Lowell party."

Samus felt her heart drop. _Marth. He was here! _"Lowell," She repeated. "Yeah…" she corrected herself. "Yes, that's me."

The woman smiled as she stepped to the side gesturing for Samus to follow. Samus clutched tightly to her belongings feeling her heart pound with excitement. Was this a surprise? Did Marth surprise her by heading home early, and get her parents involved? She found herself smiling once they took a corner. Her eyes scanned the booths ahead before spotting a blue hair male sitting alone at the end.

"Here we go, miss. Enjoy," the woman directed before turning to leave.

The male reacted to the woman's voice as he turned looking over his shoulder. Samus squealed as she hurried over toward Marth standing to his feet. He smiled holding his arms out as Samus abruptly embraced him.

"Marth! I can't believe it's you," she leaned her head against his chest inhaling his familiar scent causing her to fall in love all over again.

Marth chuckled as he stroked her back kissing her hair. "I guess the surprise worked after all."

The two broke apart as they briefly locked lips rejoicing after days of being apart. Samus only wished they could savior the moment longer, but respected the fact they were in the middle of Olive Garden. She was the first to pull away as she stepped back to glimpse at his appearance. She had to admit he was incredibly handsome tonight certainly dressed for the occasion. He wore a dark blue buttoned up shirt tucked into his black dress pants with black shoes.

"Let's sit," Marth directed as he gently grabbed her arm guiding her to the booth.

Samus sat across from him setting her cell phone on the seat next to her. She looked at Marth sitting across from her staring into his deep blue eyes. She couldn't help but smile still finding it hard to believe that she was enjoying her Valentine's Day with him.

"How did you manage this?" Samus questioned eager to figure out the details.

"My father and I came home early so I quickly made some reservations and called your mother. With some secretive planning, we were able to make this possible," Marth answered.

Samus grinned. "I'm really glad. I'm actually surprised my mother had kept it a secret." She chuckled looking down at the table. "I was wondering why she told me to dress nice."

Marth smiled in response. "You look beautiful," he whispered.

Samus's eyes shot up to his own. She laughed anxiously at how affectionate Marth was staring at her. It had been three days since they saw each other. Samus had a feeling this night was going to make up for it all. "Thanks, Marth."

Marth reached across the table, and took his hands in hers. She smiled looking down at their hands intertwined before realizing she had left something important at home. If only she would have known sooner. She frowned lifting her head back to her boyfriend.

"Oh Marth, if I would have known I was going to see you today I would have brought both of your gifts."

Marth laughed shaking his head. "It's okay, there's no need."

"What do you mean there's no need?" Samus retorted. "Marth, it's our four month anniversary, and Valentine's Day not to mention--"

"Shh," Marth lifted his finger to her lips swiftly causing her to stop. "What I meant was that the only gift I need is you being with me."

He lowered his finger causing her smile contently. "Really?"

Marth nodded. "Really," he repeated softly.

Their waitress arrived obliviously to the fact that she had ruined their moment. The young and thin blonde grabbed her pad and pen exchanging glances between the couple with her usual greeting.

"Hello there, I hope you both are enjoying the lovely holiday my name is Melissa, and I'm going to be your waitress for the evening. Can I start you two off with a drink?"

"I'll have some water," Marth ordered.

Samus nodded. "I'll have the same."

Melissa smiled as she stuffed the pad into her apron. "Okay thanks. I'll be right back with those drinks."

"Although, speaking of gifts," Samus turned watching as Marth reached for something in his seat. Her eyes widened as Marth lifted up a long thin box. He reached it over the table handing it out to her. "I got this for you."

Samus gently grabbed the box with shaky hands already guessing what it could be. She opened the box to her amaze and found a fresh dark red rose. Marth smiled as Samus lifted it from within the box lowering it to her nose where she smelt its beauty and perfection.

"Marth, it's beautiful," Samus whispered softly. "Thank you so much."

"I know it's not much, but it's all I could at the last minute."

"It's perfect," Samus explained.

"I'm glad," Marth smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sam."

Samus smiled. It was amazing how earlier today she was distraught for spending time with her family, but now her emotions completely turned around. It was truly the Valentine's Day that she wished for. She was out at dinner with the only person she wanted to be with. With the only man she deeply loved. Nothing else could make this moment more complete.

"You too," Samus added softly. "And happy birthday Marth."

------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

This ends my Valentine's Day Collection. I enjoyed writing this final one. I don't know if Marth actually does have a birthday or not, but I just made his Valentine's Day (More reasons for us to love him). I didn't want to give out in the beginning that it was his birthday until the end so hopefully I did okay through out the one-shot.

Also, I know Krystal is not in SSB but am I the only one who noticed that they still lack females in Brawl? I was hoping Krystal would have made it or at least another girl, but oh well. I decided to put her as another friend with the girls because obviously Peach and Zelda both had other plans.

I hope everyone enjoyed. Again, I'm sorry for the mistakes.

Until Next Time!


End file.
